


Samaritan sees Everything

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Panopticon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samaritan watches a man and his dog in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samaritan sees Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete for now although I might add more as I am inspired by the episodes.
> 
> I have no beta, so there may be errors.

It sees everything.

It is focused on a man [Harold Whistler, Ph.D., a visiting university professor] sitting at a table, a chess game set up before him, a dog [male, Belgian Malinois] at his side. He appears tense, angry, sad, resigned.

Another man [John Riley, NYPD Detective, Narcotics] approaches and sits opposite him, they engage in conversation.

An increase in chatter between suspected terrorists has It changing focus; assessing the situation, calculating variables, and finally dispatching an Operative to eliminate the threat.

It returns its focus on the man in the park with the dog; he is leaving, handing over the dog’s leash to the other man as he goes.

Not understanding, It does a thorough background check on Harold Whistler and John Riley. They had lived together until several weeks ago, their relationship rocky since the death of a woman [Jocelyn Carter, NYPD Detective, Homicide]. There was no clear indication of what caused the decline of their relationship but from the gathered information the following possibilities were extrapolated: Harold Whistler became afraid of losing John Riley 50%, reason unrelated to Jocelyn Carter’s death 28%, John Riley turned to alcohol and spiralled out of control 19%, John Riley and Jocelyn Carter were engaged in a sexual relationship 3%.

Tagging the three for future encounters, It returned its focus on the Operative that has now neutralised the potential threat posed by the terrorists and reassigns it.

\---

An automatic shift occurs in its priorities and it focuses on two men [Harold Whistler and John Riley], along with their dog [Belgian Malinois], meeting up in a park before returning its focus to the Admin.

The man [Harold Whistler] stands to leave as It refocuses its attention back to the park, accepts the dog’s [Belgian Malinois] leash and then walks away, leaving the other man [John Riley] sitting alone.

It watches the other man [John Riley] as he watches the people around him whilst It runs a diagnostic; searching for the corrupt files, bad code or system error which would explain its interest in these three and the sudden inclination to reassign an Operative to them.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Samaritan is a slash girl; but who wouldn't pair the sad professor with the gruff detective? And yes, I'm sure there are way more exciting things for Samaritan to be focused on...


End file.
